Conventional waste receptacles are available in many different configurations and sizes. For example, some waste receptacles are generally cylindrical and straight, while other waste receptacles are generally rectangular and tapered. In addition, some receptacles come equipped with wheels for easier transport, and/or handles for use in tipping and lifting. Regardless of the configuration, conventional waste receptacles can be purchased and/or leased in standard sizes ranging from a few quarts to hundreds of gallons.
Although conventional waste receptacles can be used in many different ways and for many different purposes, the fixed configuration and size of each conventional waste receptacle can present difficulties for the user. For example, some conventional waste receptacles selected for their larger size may be too deep for certain applications, requiring the user to bend and/or reach into the receptacle to remove waste. In other instances, the larger conventional waste receptacles may be so large that, when filled with relatively dense waste, the receptacle can be too heavy to move or empty. In yet other instances, waste fluid may collect at a bottom of a conventional waste receptacle, creating a sanitation issue and making emptying and cleaning of the receptacle difficult.
The disclosed waste receptacle is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.